House Of Genius
by El-Cid-The-Champion
Summary: Wade goes to visit the Whammy house in England and makes some new friends


**Talented Child**

By: elcid009

This idea came to me rather randomly and the more I thought about it the more I thought hey yeah let's write this. So here it is a random idea that I thought to expand upon

"You're leaving for a whole week?" said Kim in amazement. She was talking into her Kimmunicator at her tech genius Wade.

"Well it's like you said Kim," replied Wade, "I spend too much time in my room so I thought I'd take a chance and get out a little. Besides most of your foes are currently locked up so I don't think you'll need me for a while."

"Well it is good to get some fresh air," said Kim, "So where are you headed?"

"Some place in England," said Wade, "actually I was asked to come for an interview to do some work in this place."

"What kind of place is this?" asked Kim

"It's some kind of house for gifted children," responded Wade, "I've heard it was founded by a famous inventor but it's hard to find any real information about it. I think they might want me to join them."

"But what will I do then," asked Kim, "you can't just leave me,"

"Relax Kim," replied Wade, "If they do accept me I can still help you I'll just be helping you from England,"

"You'd be willing to move that's pretty big Wade," said the cheerleader

"Well I kind of feel like taking some more chances," said Wade, "I'll still be in touch just take care while I'm gone okay."

"Well no one can say your not gifted Wade," said Kim, "Here I am saying goodbye to you and I've never even really met you."

"It's not a for sure goodbye," corrected Wade, "and its probably for the better, I'm…not very good at goodbyes. But hey take care of Ron and I'll see you guys in a week regardless of what happens."

With that Wade turned off the link and went back to packing. He only had one suitcase and found that packing was surprisingly difficult as he hadn't done much traveling.

* * *

The flight to England was pretty long but Wade was used to sitting for long period of time so it passed in record time. Soon he was off the airplane and in the airport. He had been told to look for a sign and sure enough he saw a sign with his name being held by a rather elderly gentleman.

"You are Master Load I presume?" asked the man

"Yeah that's me," said Wade offering his hand, "and you are?"

"You may call me Watari," the man replied, "it is not my real name but most of the kids at the orphanage don't use real names any ways."

"Oh why?" asked Wade

"It is simply tradition," answered Watari, "Now please get in the car on the way to the home you may think up a nickname for yourself and have it ready by the time we arrive."

Wade had been known to hack through firewalls in less than five minuets. He could re-program a security code in no time at all but was having trouble coming up with a nickname. He wondered why he needed one but decided to try his best. Finally as the car pulled up to the home he came up with.

"Wise-guy," he told Watari

"Interesting choice," said Watari, "I will take care of your luggage you may go on inside."

Wade entered the house and was surprised at how large it was inside. From the yard it had looked big but being inside it was even bigger than he thought possible. He was looking around trying to take it all in when he heard a voice behind him.

"You must be the new kid," said the voice

Wade turned around and was almost scared by what he saw. There was a young boy standing a few feet away. He looked like the strangest person he had ever met. The boy was tall and somewhat lanky not unlike Ron. His hair was spiked and arranged in a most peculiar way. His face looked disheveled and his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in days. It took Wade a long time to take in this new stranger. He was a lot to take in

"And you are?" asked Wade

"You can call me L," said the boy, "I heard that we would be having a visitor and potential new family member."

"New family member?" asked Wade

"We like to think of everyone here as family," said L, "if you do become family I will tell you my real name but for now a different moniker will have to do. What are you called?"

"Call me wise-guy," said Wade

"I've heard you are intelligent," said L, "but as to if you are wise we will have to see."

"So what's up with the nicknames?" asked Wade

"Well this would constitute your first test," said L, "Why don't you try and figure out my real name?"

"What do I get if I do?" asked Wade

"My respect and admiration," replied L

"Well this is easy," said Wade, "all I have to do is look you up on the internet I can find anything on the internet,"

"Hmm very well then," said L, "follow me."

He lead Wade into another room in the house the room had several electronic devices but the only one Wade was interested in was the computer at the desk, a boy was already there playing some sort of game.

"Hello Mello," said L, "we need to use this computer for a sec."

"No problem," said Mello, "I was finished anyway." As he turned around Wade was able to get a good look at the boy, though he wasn't sure if it was really a boy. He had been called a boy but he had long blonde hair that covered some of his face. Also his face appeared slightly girlish but he did have a mischievous boyish grin. To top it all off he was eating a bar of chocolate.

"You must be the new guy," said Mello, "I hear your pretty good with computers."

"Well I did design my own super system from with in my room," said Wade

"So have you figured out L's name yet," asked Mello, "it took me awhile but it's all about knowing exactly what or who to ask."

"We were just starting on this task right now," said L, "Wise-guy here thinks he can look me up on the internet."

Mello left the room taking one last chomp of his chocolate bar and it seemed that he grinned as he left.

"Is there some joke I'm not getting here?" asked Wade, "I feel like I'm doing something wrong."

"Well you are trying to look my name up on the internet you will surely fail," said L, "but if you insist here is the computer at your disposal."

Wade was smiling himself inside he figured it was only a matter of time before he figured out this weird guy's name. And it seemed that if he was playing a game then he most certainly would win.

* * *

Almost 3 hours later Wade had still not been able to find the identity of this mysterious youth. He had hacked into several websites and used as much facial recognition software as was possible but he still couldn't find anything. Finally he looked into Global Justice and although they had some info on L there was sill no way of finding out his true name. He did find out that whoever this L was he had been involved in a number of high profile criminal cases.

"Having trouble?" L's voice seemed to come out of nowhere as he materialized beside Wade at the computer.

"Man you scared me," said Wade, "and I am having a bit of trouble I can't find your real name anywhere! I've even tried looking into unknown circles that only I know exist."

"I've noticed you seem well connected," said L, "that's a fine attribute to be sure. Yet you still haven't figured out my name."

"Well how about you try figuring out my name?" asked Wade

"Oh I already have," responded L. With that he lifted up a wallet very tenderly in his fingers. It took a moment for Wade to realize that the wallet was his.

"Hey you thief," he stated accusingly, "that's cheating."

"No it isn't," said L, "sometimes depending on whom your opponent is you have to be willing to do whatever it takes to win. I hate losing so I am not above doing anything in order to make sure I'm right." He dangled the wallet in front of Wade. Wade noticed that he was holding onto the thing very tenderly as if it were made of glass.

"Well Mr. Wade Load," said L, "I found out your name and you have failed to find mine. I would say that's one point for me. Now onto the next challenge take your wallet back."

Wade was not what you might call a fighter, that being the case he assumed that L's tone of "take back your wallet" was actually offering him back his wallet. It wasn't until he had received a sharp kick in the stomach that he realized this was not the case.

"Ow" he exclaimed, "what was that for?"

"I said take back your wallet," replied L, "perhaps what I should have said was make me give it back to you."

Wade took another look at L and saw that he was not what you might think of as a fighter. He still stood slightly slouched and had his legs extended. His face wore the same devil-may-care attitude it always had.

"You really are serious you want me to fight you?" said Wade

"If you can," said L, "I don't think you'll be able to do much."

"I may not be a fighter," said Wade, "but I don't have to when I have gadgets," With that he pulled out a device from his pocket. It was a device he had given Kim on her first mission it shot out a sticky substance that could hold a person to the ground, or as it turned out stop a shark from biting you. He aimed it at L and fired but L was one step ahead of him and dodged out of the way then he moved closer to Wade and with another swift kick dislodged the device from his hand then kicked Wade once again sending him crashing to the ground.

"Perhaps this contest is over now too," smiled L

Wade got up and ran back into the main foyer; he had an idea. L followed him not knowing what was going on.

"Are you retreating?" asked L, "If you want to give up just say so."

"No I am not retreating," came the answer from a very defiant and now angry Wade, "I haven't begun to fight and now I suppose it's time to use my ace up my sleeve. When you invited me over here I had the place inspected and I also sent my own security drones in here to install a very special program for me."

For the first time L looked a little nervous. "What are you talking about?" he asked, "there's no way you could have hacked into our security!"

"Really?" asked Wade, "I advise you to stand very still," In the next instant he pulled out a small device and pressed a button on it. The whole room was suddenly filled with cris-crossing red laser beams all over. They completely caught L by surprise who was now standing on one foot and using his hand to maintain his balance. He turned his head slightly and saw several pieces of his hair fall off as they made contact with the lasers. They were armed and deadly!! L looked all around him and wondered how he might get out of this mess. But the more he looked around the more he noticed how hopeless the situation was.

"Are you ready to admit defeat Mr. L?" taunted Wade, "I'm sure not even you with your brain could make it out of this, in fact there is only one person I know who could make it out of this so I think this round is mine."

L's expression changed from sullen to sad as he murmured, "I admit defeat, pleas turn off the lasers." As soon as the lasers were off he tossed Wade's wallet to him. "So it seems you too hate losing and that you too might do whatever it takes to win I underestimated you. I must know how did you manage to hack into our system here that is impossible."

"Sorry that's a trade secret," said Wade, "you've had your fun at my expense so I want some gloating time Mr. L or whoever you are."

"Well we've had an interesting day so far," said L, "How about something to eat?"

"I think I'd like that," said Wade

L lead the young boy into the kitchen, after each selecting what it was they wanted to eat they entered the dinning room and sat down. Wade noticed that L was sitting in a very peculiar way not exactly looking comfortable. He also noticed that the only thing he was having to eat were some mini-cupcakes

**[I was eating mini-cupcakes when I thought of this idea. They really are delicious!! And I think L would eat them]**

As they were eating L began asking Wade some questions.

"When did you first realize you were special?" he asked

"Well," said Wade, "My parents tell me that I was very smart as a baby and I showed potential to be one of those "genius kids" or prodigy's you hear about so they set me up with the right tutors and teachers and I was forming complete sentences by the time I was 2. Then I just kept going, I really had a hand for computers and I invented a few nifty gadgets all while completing both High school and College. I don't really have to work much since I own the patents on my inventions they bring in the income I need. If I need more I usually do some consulting work for a communications company or something like that."

"I see," said L, "so you pretty much are set for life and you must have a lot of free time."

"I like to play games," said Wade

"You also run a website completely free of charge don't you?" asked L

"Yes I run I'm also a technical and inventive support for team possible," answered Wade

"She's the one who saves the world on a frequent basis right" said L. "but you said there was a team, who else helps her besides you?"

"Oh she has a partner named Ron Stoppable, I guess you could say he's her sidekick," said Wade

"So how did you come to be involved with them?" queried L

"Honestly I was bored," said Wade, "As Kim grew more famous I had heard about her and the work she was doing. I figured if she really wanted to help people then I could help her to be organized and to design new tools for her to work with. She has become a good friend despite the fact that I've never met her or Ron in person. I've been told I-"

"—spend too much time in your room," finished L, "most of the kids at this institute don't get out much there's another boy here about your age who has almost no friends and just spends his time in his room playing with toys. I used to be that way too. I didn't get out much and I still don't. But I took up tennis and that helped me to play outside a little more, I still would say that I don't have any real friends though."

"Do you ever get lonely?" asked Wade

"Sometimes," said L, "but I don't mind,"

* * *

It was late at night when Wade had gone off to bed and Quilish and L were talking in Quilish's office

"So what do you think of the boy?" asked Mr. Whammy, "My sources said he was smart although he's not an orphan and I certainly never would have expected that stunt he pulled with the lasers."

"I am assuming all the lasers have been disabled," said L

"Yes they have been," replied Whammy, "but Lord knows how he was able to hack into our defenses and install such a system right under our nose. And none of the other students have near enough the experience with computers as he does. What do you think L?"

"I think," said L, "that we may have found an even better candidate to be the next L other than Mello and Near."

"Are you serious?" asked Whammy

"Yes I am," said L, "He may not have the intellect just yet but his experience with computers and his willingness to win are both good attributes. Plus he's an inventor like you."

"Yes that was the reason I asked him to come in the first place," said Whammy, "His inventions could prove to be useful and he seems to have his own connection all over the world from his work with Kim Possible."

"For a long time, "said L, "I was almost sure it would be either Mello or Near but it's been so hard to choose between the two of them perhaps if we choose him instead it would present the solution. Of course he's not an orphan and we would have to ask him to stay and cease his association with Ms. Possible. I am slightly worried about how long he has been on the outside. It is likely that his real name is known very well and that negates the usefulness of an alias."

"We should ask him in the morning then," said Mr. Whammy, "see if he'll accept."

"I suspect there is only a 40% chance that he will stay." Said L, "but let us see."

* * *

The next morning came very quickly and was a bit confusing for Wade. He had thought he'd slept in but when he looked at the clock saw that it was in fact 8:30am. He figured he hadn't gotten used to the time change yet and wandered into the kitchen to look for breakfast.

There were two people already sitting at the table. He recognized one of them as the boy who looked like a girl who enjoyed chocolate. The other was someone new and although he was eating breakfast it seemed as though he was also trying to complete a jigsaw puzzle as well.

**[Am I the only one who thinks Mello looks like a Girl?!]**

"Bad manners Near," said Mello, "you should greet our guest and potential new family member."

The younger boy looked up from what he was doing and although his face did not show it he seemed to smile just a little on the inside as he set eyes on Wade.

"You're the new arrival are you," said the boy, "I hear you caused quite a ruckus yesterday with your laser system." He starred hard into Wade's eyes. "How old are you?"

"I'm eleven," said Wade

"Same age as me," said Near, "I must say I didn't honestly think there was anyone my age or younger who I be able to talk with on an intellectual level. So far I've had to make do talking with Mello here but he's older and not nearly as smart."

"You never will learn manners will you?" asked Mello, "I don't know why I even bother hanging around you Near."

"Because no one else gets you," said Near, "and everyone else who wanted to be your friend somehow got injured by you. But what can you expect when you're always looking out for number 1?"

"So," piped up Wade, "what exactly do we all do here anyway?"

Both Mello and Near turned and starred at him as though he had just asked an obvious question.

"You know about L don't you," asked Mello

Wade was inclined to say no but remembered a bit of the information he had obtained on the internet about L being some world famous detective even though no one had seen his face. He supposed that those articles must be talking about the same L he had met yesterday. It was suddenly coming all together for him.

"So he's a detective of some kind," answered Wade

"He's not just some detective," said Mello, "he's the best!! And the reason we are here is to someday succeed him and become the new L. Of course only one of us will get that honor, but for the rest it is still a school for geniuses and I think you'll make a fine addition."

"Already trying to impress the new guy," commented Near then he turned to Wade, "What I said about potential friends of his getting hurt was not a lie, if you prefer puzzles perhaps you can help me solve them."

"What's this Near," observed Mello, "you've always been closed off around people and now suddenly you open up to the new guy. Since when did you care about having friends?"

"I have no interest in people who are beneath me," came Near's cold answer, "but this boy I sense that he is different from the rest; besides there's really no one else here my age. Everyone is either older or younger. Although you haven't yet confirmed if you are staying?"

"I was about to settle the matter on that," said a voice. Everyone turned to see L walk into the room. "Wise-guy if you could come with me."

They stepped out into the hall where yesterday Wade had activated his trap.

"I thought it would take longer to asses your skills," said L which is why you were invited for a week, but now we know all we need to know in order to offer you a place here at Whammy's house."

"Really you mean it?!" asked Wade

"Yes," said L, "however there is one condition. Unfortunalty in accepting a place here you must cut off communication with the outside world. Therefore you will have to terminate your activities and affiliation with Kim Possible."

"Gee that's really a lot to ask," said Wade

"I know," said L, "as it is you have spent a lot of time on the outside but we can remedy that still I am afraid that I must insist on this one point if you are to join us."

Wade thought about it for a little bit (only a little bit) and then decided

"I'm sorry," he replied, "As much as I would love to stay here and be among other geniuses I simply can't abandon Kim. I know you do a lot to try and solve the world's toughest cases but I belong out there doing my part to stop people like Drakken. I think I would be more useful there then here."

"I didn't' have high hopes," said L, "I figured there was a 60% chance that you would leave and return to your former life. I do not despise you for it even if I do slightly envy you. All the other children here are orphans though we had no one who had your unique computer skills. I was hoping we could add you among us but I see it in your eyes your resolve is fixed."

"I kind of wish I could stay," said Wade, "I was just starting to feel like I belong here, but I couldn't just lock myself away from the outside world. I know that sounds hypocritical seeing as I already do mostly live in my room but there's another reason."

"Your teammates," said L

"Despite never having personally met either Kim or Ron they're the closest people I have to friends. I might be able to make new friends here, but with so many super-geniuses I already get the feeling that everyone here is really trying to 1-up each other."

"You've been spending time with Mello," said L. Wade nodded in agreement "I'm sorry to lose you, you could have been a great asset but you must do what you feel is right. You may leave whenever you are ready."

Wade pulled out a card from his wallet and handed it to L. "My email is on there as is a code to link to my system for video chart. I'd love you to keep in touch if you can."

L took the card, again very tenderly holding it with only his two forefingers. "I am usually very busy but will see what I can do," he said

* * *

It was many months later after Wade had returned from England. He was almost surprised one day to get the call but as soon as he answered it.

"Wade," said the voice over his computer, though he was linked up to a camera no face came through only a picture of and old English L, "are you there?"

"I'm here," came Wade's reply, it was very late at night and Wade had been about to go to bed, "who is this?"

"You may not recognize the voice but it's me L from Whammy's House," said L

"Oh L," said Wade, "um not to sound rude but it's almost midnight over here what do you need?"

"I am sorry for the late hour," said L, "but I need to ask you a few questions about Ron Stoppable."

"Ron?" said a puzzled Wade, "why?"

"Humor me please," said L, "can I ask you a few questions about him?"

"I guess so," answered Wade, "what do you want to know?"

"Has he been in Japan recently?" asked L.

"Um let me think, yeah he went there about a month ago on some student exchange trip," said Wade

"How long was he there?" asked L

"No more than a week," responded Wade

"What area was he visiting?" came the next question

"I told you he was an exchange student he went to some school called…Yamanochi," was the response

"Was he in the Kanto region of Japan?" asked L

"I have no idea," said Wade beginning to get frustrated, "do you want me to ask him?"

"No that's fine," said L, "Let me ask you what do you think of him personally is he the kind of person that would extract vengeance?"

"I don't think so," said Wade

"Is he prone to violent temperaments?" queried L

"Hardly," responded Wade, "He's lucky to get out of a fight without tripping over his feet."

"Finally," said L, "does he have any strange power that you know of?"

Wade paused a bit before finally saying, "Well you must know then if your asking me."

Although Wade couldn't see it L's tone suddenly changed dramatically, He was talking more focused and his voice almost sounded frightened.

"What do you mean?" he asked very seriously.

"Well I didn't think anyone besides Kim, I and Monkeyfist knew," said Wade, "but yes Ron has a strange power called Mystical Monkey Power."

"Tell me more about his power and what its uses are," said L

"No on really knows outside of maybe Monkeyfist but even he doesn't know everything. It's supposed to give the user increased physical strength and some sort of mystic power, but like I said no one really knows how it works exactly not even Ron. And frankly I don't even think he knows how to use his power properly."

"I see," said L, "Very well thank-you for this information so far again I am sorry for contacting you so late but I'll be in touch if I need anything."

* * *

L signed off from the connection but his heart rate had gone up and he was visibly sweating.

"Are you okay?" asked Watari, "do you think you've already solved it?"

"I'm not sure," said L, "the timetable for him being in Japan fits to the first murder and then I find out that he indeed has some sort of supernatural power that can't just be a coincidence."

"Should we set up surveillance on him?" asked Watari

"Not yet," said L, "At first I thought there might be a chance that this Kira only visited Japan and didn't live there. But before we start looking outside Japan we have to make absolutely certain that Kira doesn't live there. I am personally more inclined to think that Kira lives there, but I decided Ron was worth a check because he works with someone who regularly stops villainy and because Wade could provide a connection. I didn't think much of it but now that I hear he does indeed have a mystical power I need to make sure it isn't him."

The phone rang and Watari picked it up after a short conversation he set it down

"That request you made has been fulfilled," he said, "We were able to find a criminal who we think we can pass off as you."

"Good," said L, "then let us prepare the next test……

**THE END**


End file.
